Raistlin and Caramon
by Joe Guasa
Summary: Raistlin passed his Test at the Tower of High Sorcery. he comes home, but leaves quickly to enroll in an army to prepare for the upcoming War of the Lance
1. Coming home

Note: I own absolutely none of the characters, and I thank Dragonlance authors for inventing them. I love this saga.  
  
Raistlin walked over to Caramon, all the while leaning heavily on the Staff of Magius, and roughly woke his brother up.  
  
'What, what!?' shouted Caramon, jumping to his feet as if expecting an attack.  
  
'Calm, my brother. You have no need to wake up the forest' said Raistlin.  
  
Caramon looked around, and all the memories of the night before came back to him. Raistlin and he had left the Tower of Wayreth, and they were now in Darken Wood. Solace. Caramon could almost taste it. They were going home. And they were almost there.  
  
Raistlin interrupted his daydreaming by reminding him that they should start on their way.  
  
'Come now, my brother, let us see if we can make it home today.'  
  
Caramon bent down and retrieved his sack. The horses had been lost to them for little over a week now, killed in an ambush by thieves trying to rob them.  
  
As they started out of the Wood, and into the road that led home, Caramon asked Raistlin;  
  
'Hey, Raist, are you excited about seeing Tas and Tanis and Flint?'  
  
Raistlin looked at his brother with a curious look. 'Why do you ask, Caramon?'  
  
'It's just that you didn't seem all that excited about seeing our friends' said Caramon with a sheepish look.  
  
'Of course I want to see our dear friends again, Caramon. Especially Tanis. He promised to show me how to create a mixture that would soothe my cough more than this infernal bag of leaves.' Said Raistlin.  
  
After this exchange of words the brothers walked in silence for about an hour, stopping frequently for Raistlin to rest. By midmorning, they spotted the town of Solace. Caramon began to run in joy, but then looked back at his brother and stopped, waiting for Raistlin.  
  
Raistlin shook his head, and waved his brother off. With a lopsided grin, Caramon dashed off to the town.  
  
Raistlin entered his hometown and let out a small sigh of gratefulness. He headed for Flint's house, the people that were outside looking at him, and pointing to his red robes. Everyone had known that he had always wanted to be a sorcerer, but they hadn't known that he had taken the test yet. He was extremely young to do so.  
  
As he came to the stone cottage, the door burst open, and Tasslehoff jumped out at Raistlin, as he started to talk extremely fast and hug Raistlin up and down( well, as far as he could reach, which was Raistlin's chest).  
  
'Hey Raistlin!!! Why are you wearing red robes? Is that a sorcerer's staff? Did you take the Test already? How come Caramon got here a long time before you did?' said Tas, as he tried to relieve Raistlin of the pouch where his spell components lay.  
  
Raistlin stopped the kender's hand and returned the pouch to his belt.  
  
'Hello Tas. Is everyone inside? Good. Then calm down and go in. Heat some water for me.' croaked Raistlin.  
  
Tas entered the dwelling. Raistlin followed, and as he opened the door, he lifted his face, and smiled at his friends.  
  
********  
  
Come on people, review. Just one little click. 


	2. Kit, back already?

Raistlin was greeted by happy faces. He had never stopped to think what his friends would do when he came back. He thought that they were his friends only because of his brother.  
  
Tanis, ever the calm observer, said 'I never thought they let mages as young as you take the Test. But, congratulations.'  
  
Flint, not very fond of magic, was outraged as soon as he learned that Raistlin was a true mage.  
  
'What is wrong with you?! I ought to strangle you, and I thought I had taken that nonsense about magic out of your head!!' said Flint, whilst tugging on his red beard.  
  
Tanis held him back while apologizing to Raistlin and trying to explain to Flint that Raistlin's life was his own and he could make his own decisions. After a while he calmed down, although he sat gloomily in his chair for a while.  
  
In the meantime, certain "interesting" personal objects disappeared, later to be "found" by Tasslehoff.  
  
Caramon was just looking around and trying to figure out what he could do to calm down the situation.  
  
'Oh yeah, Raistlin, Caramon' said Tanis, 'Kit's here.'  
  
Caramon, being the loyal person he was, broke into a huge smile and asked where she was.  
  
'I don't know. She'll probably be back later Caramon, so try to contain yourself.' Said Tanis.  
  
Raistlin, on the other had, had his suspicions as to why his sister was here.  
  
Frowning, he sat down on a wooden chest. Tas, coming back with his mug of hot water, wondered why Raistlin wasn't happy to be back.  
  
'What's wrong Raistlin?' asked Tas.  
  
Raistlin looked at him, and as he did so, Tas noticed his hourglass eyes and his golden skin. Tasslehoff felt an immediate dislike for the eyes, but the skin made him very curious.  
  
'Hey, Raist, how'd that happen to your skin? You were always kind of pale to me. Could you stop looking at me like that? I really don't like those weird eyes. They make me feel, like I have butterflies in my stomach.'  
  
Raistlin ignored Tas's questions for now and instead told Caramon: 'Come, brother, let us greet our dear old sister.'  
  
Caramon was overjoyed at this thought, and immediately followed Raistlin. Tanis wanted them to stay.  
  
'Come on, Raistlin, stay a while longer. Kit's not going anywhere.'  
  
'I am afraid that we must find our sister immediately, but we promise to come back later, won't we, Caramon?'  
  
Caramon nodded vigorously at this thought. He was about to walk out the door when he seemed to remember something.  
  
'Hey, Flint, where's Sturm?'  
  
Flint lifted his head, and replied 'Still not back from that adventure of his in the north.' Suddenly, his spirits lifting, 'Now that's what I call a good adventure. Steel and stone, that's the thing. No magic that you can't see. No trickery. Must have your wits about you, you know. Not safe, you know, trusting to mages and their craft. Not at all safe from--'  
  
Caramon shut the door slowly so as to not interrupt Flint's ramblings. Raistlin was already a bit ahead. Caramon raced on to reach his brother.  
  
'Where do you suppose Kit will be, eh Raist?' Caramon asked his twin.  
  
'Where do you think, Caramon?' said Raistlin, eager anticipation gleaming in his eyes, his strange, death seeing eyes.  
  
******  
  
Review people. Just below and to the left. Come on. 


	3. Where to?

Thanks Ramaon. Maybe you are the only one intelligent enough to review ;). Two reviews. Didn't think id get that far :p  
  
************  
  
Raistlin and Caramon entered the Inn of the Last Home. It wasn't very hard to find their sister. Kitiara was sitting by herself, the table full of food. She had drawn one of her own daggers and had begun eating as if she was starving.  
  
The other customers, at least those near the entrance, fell silent as they noticed the presence of the twins. Most eyes fell to the red robes that marked a neutral sorcerer, but others fell upon Caramon, who had begun to run toward Kit. It was quite a sight to see the large muscular man perform acrobatic feats as he dodged tables, jumped over chairs, and finally tackled his sister to the ground when she stood up to greet him. Kitiara, ever the warrior, landed on top of Caramon, with her dagger still out and pointed at her little brothers neck.  
  
'Come come now, haven't I taught you enough to always land on top?' said Kit with a crooked grin.  
  
Caramon, undaunted by the knife, pulled Kitiara into a bear hug.  
  
Caramon was helping Kit up to her feet when Raistlin appeared at his side.  
  
'Sly little Raist, looks like you've become something of a magician, now haven't you?' said Kit.  
  
'I have just come back from taking the Test. What are you doing here Kit?'  
  
Kitiara sat down, and continued shoveling food into her mouth. Caramon, "obviously" thought Raistlin, sat down with Kit and started to eat. Kitiara threw him a sideway look, grinned a food-filled grin, and continued eating. Raistlin waved a hand dismissively. The food disappeared. Kitiara just looked at her brother and grinned, yet again. Caramon, on the other hand, was quite disheartened.  
  
'Aw, Raist, why'd you have to do that? I was real hungry.'  
  
Raistlin ignored his brother and instead sat down at the table and looked straight at Kit. Kit looked back.  
  
'Nice eyes, lil bro. I like the tan too.' said Kit.  
  
'Now if you're not going to say anything, can I have my meal back?'  
  
'Come now, dear, dear, sister. You still haven't answered my question. What are you doing in Solace?' questioned Raistlin, a slight smile playing across his lips.  
  
'Why, looking for you of course.' grinned Kit.  
  
'And why would that be?'  
  
'Why did I come for you last time, Raistlin?' at this Kit leaned across the table. She knew that Caramon wouldn't go anywhere without Raistlin. Caramon would follow his brother to the Abyss. 'Come with me north. Riches and glory will be yours. Power too. I remember what you did at Haven quite some time ago. Come with me.'  
  
Raistlin felt yearning at the mention of power. He wanted to go. But he had to know the rules first.  
  
'Who is the general of this great army, Kit?'  
  
Caramon looked at his siblings. He wanted to go with Kitiara and fight in the imminent war. But Raistlin needed him. He needed Caramon to take care of him.  
  
Kit looked at Raistlin. She appeared to be thinking.  
  
'I can't tell you that lil bro. Classified information.'  
  
Raistlin pondered this. Caramon could almost feel it. This was where Raistlin would make his choice.  
  
'We will go with you. But we must discuss payment.'  
  
Caramon jumped out of his chair with joy. Kitiara grinned her crooked grin.  
  
'Knew you'd come around lil bro.'  
  
Caramon ran to Flint's to tell the news, while Raistlin and Kitiara discussed in low voices what would be the payment for the brothers.  
  
******  
  
Review people!! I really want to know if this story is worth writing (even though I'll keep on writing it anyway). I want to know what you guys think. I have to get ideas as to where Kitiara's army is situated, although we probably all know who leads it ;). Also what should happen on their journey to meet the army? Review and tell me your ideas!!! =D 


End file.
